


This love is like wildfire (We are bound to each other’s heart)

by GuestTrash



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestTrash/pseuds/GuestTrash
Summary: The songs in her head,Was all she ever loved.





	This love is like wildfire (We are bound to each other’s heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Bemily Week Day 4: Soulmates

After adding songs to playlists, mostly for the book shop she works at, she'd have them in her head. They went to their head and then they would sing the songs back. Someone genuinely appreciating her music taste made her all too happy.

It was lucky they had the same taste, too.

"Hey Becs." Her bestfriend, and roommate, grinned.

"Hey Chlo."

"You won't believe the night I had."

Beca rolled her eyes as she looked at the inventory list.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life. I'm glad you found the girl, she seems like a great person, but I don't want to hear it." Beca finally looks at the redhead. "This song, opinion?"

They stand in silence for a moment so Chloe could hear the song before she makes an appreciative noise.

"I like~!" Chloe grins, moving to behind the counter to pick up Becas phone and look at the song. " _July_ by _Hunny_ , let me guess, another one of your soulmates songs?"

"They we're listening to it at _3a.m_. I couldn't sleep without looking it up and finding out what it was." Beca defends herself.

"They have good taste, Bec." Chloe nods, sitting on the stool behind the register, taking out her book that was on the shelf. "Now open us up and do your job."

"I'm _your_ boss." Beca states, but doing what she was told anyway.

Chloe only bothered her a few hours later, closer to lunch.

"Lunch run, your usual?" Chloe asks, Beca nods. "Oh! Stacie's stopping by at some point, if she comes in while I'm away can you keep her company?"

"I'll keep your girlfriend entertained, Chlo." Beca winks jokingly, putting the book, in her hand, where it belongs and stopping at her friend. "Got your phone?" Chloe nods and smiles. "Be safe." She says as the redhead walks out of the shop. Beca makes her way to the register and puts the bell on the table, along with the sign that tells the customer to press it if they want her, and then she wanders to the upstairs to start sorting the preowned books.

After a little while she hears the bell dinging and she quickly makes her way down to the register and she sees Stacie Conrad and another girl with her.

"Hey shorty." Stacie grins, whilst leaning against the table.

"Afternoon, Stace. Chloe should be back any minute now, she's on lunch this week." Beca nods, taking her place on the stool.

"Oh my god. I love this song." The girl beside Stacie blurts, her cheeks flushing after a moment.

"This is Emily, by the way." Stacie grins. "She's a songwriter."

"That's not.. I'm a music major at Barden, is how I'd typically introduce myself." Emily steps in, then she holds her hand out for Beca to shake.

"I'm Beca Mitchell. I own this shop."

"Beca is a failed music producer. She quit because her boss told her last client that she was on her period because she told the client that his song was shit, he proceeded to call it shark week and kept asking he-"

"Okay, that's enough Stace." Beca cuts in, her jaw slightly tighter as she looks at Emily. "I have no regrets for any of that happening, I love this place." She clarifies.

"I can see that." Emily nods, then looks at her. "So you like _Kehlani_?" She says referencing _Honey_ playing from the speakers.

"My s... Yes. I do. Although I've only heard this song. I found the artist only recently." Beca admits, then as the door opens and Chloe comes speed walking towards the trio she knows she's been saved.

Chloe puts her coffee on the table and places a McDonald's six piece chicken nugget box next to it.

Beca nods in appreciation and looks at the time.

"Hey.. Chlo?" Beca gets the redheads attention. "I can handle the shop alone for the next few hours, if you wanted to spend some time with Stacie?"

"Anything wrong?"

"Your girlfriends here, I want you to enjoy her company. I'll text you if anything happens." Beca says,  "full pay, red." She adds.

"What? Beca, I can't do that." Chloe frowns.

"I'll work your remaining hours, for you?" Emily volunteers. Chloe frowns, but nods. "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Beca nods.

 

* * *

 

 

And that's how it went, twice a week. Beca would let Chloe go off with her girlfriend and Emily would work the register at the shop.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca didn't know how she let her best friend take her to the club. She didn't know how she let herself get dragged there.

But she did. And she was watching Emily and some... dumb jock dance.

She didn't know why she hated the sight so much. It just unsettled her when his hand dipped a little lower and he spun her so her back was to his front.

"Don't let the green monster get ahead of you. Emily thinks she's a lesbian." Stacie's voice says loudly in her ear. "Obviously she doesn't know for sure cause of the soulmate thing." Stacie continues, eyeing up her bestfriend. "I don't know what your deal is, but she's a good girl. She'll stop him before it goes too fa- look."

Beca watches his hands attempt to dip under her tshirt and her hands chasing after them, then pulling them away and her shaking her head, explaining something. The guy rolls his eyes and immediately moves away, then latches himself to another girl.

"She's good at handling herself." Stacie hums, downing the rest of her drink. "So why are you staring at her like that?"

Beca refuses to keep her eyes off of the younger girl as she gets into a dance with Chloe, who just came back from the toilet.

"She's really cool, y'know?"

"Yeah, I'm fully aware. She _is_ my bestfriend."

"I just.." Beca trails off with uncertainty, but Stacie seems to understand and she nods, watching Beca down the rest of her beer.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca was sweeping, using the broom as a dance partner, as she danced to the song playing and singing along, _loudly_ , when Emily made it in.

"Huh." Is what catches her attention, and that stops her dancing as she looks at Emily.

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's just.." Emily seems to shake her head and smile. "Nothing. Don't worry, it's nothing. Want me on register work?"

Beca frowns, and tilts her head slightly, trying to capture some light onto the taller girl, trying to catch her out for blatantly hiding the real problem, but she fails and just nods.

"Yeah, if you want. I'll go, if you wanna do the shop work?"

Emily smiles gently and shakes her head, "uh.. is it actually alright if I read for a bit? It's for school. I'll be at the counter and I'll keep an eye on the security cameras."

"Of course, Em. Don't worry." Beca grins, then resumes sweeping, starting to just hum along to the song.

When she was nearly finished she looked up to see Emily leaning against the desk, cheek resting against the palm of her hand, her philosophy book laying untouched in front of her, she was staring at Beca.

"Hey?" Beca frowns. "Have I got like dirt or... or something on me?"

"Ye- I mean no! No." Emily starts, panicked. She then starts flicking through the book as Beca leans down and across the table.

"Philosophy? I thought you were music?"

"I am. I'm minoring in philosophy, though, which requires me to read a couple chapters and then write an essay."

"I dropped out of Barden." Beca mutters, eyeing the textbook, then she turns it around to let it face her. "But, I did take philosophy, in high school. It's very different from what your doing, but I could maybe try and help you?"

Emily smiles and nods.

"Yes. Please."

"How about.. uh, you wanna stay at mine tonight? Chloe can spend the night with Stacie and.. and it means neither of us have to suffer due to their libidos?"

"Yes." Emily immediately agrees. "I'll text Stacie?"

Beca nods and lets an easy smile fall into place.

 

* * *

 

 

She didn't know when she started reading the chapters aloud to Emily, instead of adding bits of information.

But Emily was curled close to her side, her head back and facing the roof, sometimes it's roll to the side and rest on Becas shoulder, but Emily would quickly move it to the position before.

Beca kept her tone steady and slow, and calming.

This became obvious when Beca looked over and found Emily asleep. Then something overwhelming overcame her, and her heart stopped and deflated and inflated all at once, then it sunk.

She grabbed her phone, immediately opening Stacie's thread.

_I think I love her._

And then she turns off her phone. She places a piece of paper in the pages she got too, and placed it on the table in front of them and gently place her hand on Emily's cheek, gently caressing it to awaken her. And it worked.

"C'mon. You can sleep in my room." Beca hums, and once she's got Emily settled in she quickly takes refuge in the living room, lying on the couch.

She almost fell asleep. Almost. At 4.30a.m. She didn't though. Whoever the hell it was, she was going to kill them. Seriously? _Barney is a Dinosaur_? At this time in the morning?

Beca let out a groan, shoving a pillow over her face and slowly accepting that she wasn't going to sleep.

But then she had an idea.

Then she starting quietly humming, _Black Eyed Peas_ into the pillow.

 _Shut up,_  
Just Shut up,  
Shut up, shut up, shut up,  
Shut up.

And her soulmate, the devious bastard, responded with _Justin Bieber_ s _Sorry_.

Beca hated them.

But then her soulmate started singing a quiet, slow song. One Beca couldn't understand.

Normally she'd rush to get her laptop and her phone to catch one of the lyrics to track the song down. But Beca couldn't move. She quickly decided that this song would only sound so beautiful in her soulmates voice, and she doesn't want to ruin that. Beca lets herself fall asleep to the song and she dreams of colours and sun and happiness. Love.

 

* * *

 

 

That got added to the routine. Every day that Emily would replace Chloe she'd go home with Beca, Beca would read to her, and then Beca would help her into her bed.

Then her soulmate would sing a soft song to her.

 

* * *

 

 

"Chloe?" Beca knocks on the redheads door, hearing Chloe shout a ‘ _come in!’_ Beca opens the door, then stands awkwardly.

"You've been crying." Chloe whispers. "Oh honey, come here, c'mere."

Beca does as she's told and the second she's plastered to Chloe's side, tightly, she starts crying again.

"What's going on, Bec?"

"Silence. Empty. It's.. it's.. quiet. They didn't sing, they didn't sing and- and they alway sing. They never forget. Chloe what if.. what if.."

Beca starts hyperventilating.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca couldn't sleep. Not when there was nothing. Not when her soulmate stopped singing.

 

* * *

 

 

Then they came back. They came back suddenly and Beca cried again, before falling asleep, whilst they sang the soft song that created pictures in her head and sound in her heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca helped Emily get through Philosophy, and Emily would help Beca at the store. Beca offered to pay her many times, for her working, because at this point she worked more than Chloe did and Beca felt guilty, but Emily declined, announcing that she loved the shop too much for it to become a job.

"Labelling it as my job would sorta insinuate that I'm destined to grow tired of it, I don't want that to happen." She explained, as she handed a customer their receipt and their book, packaged in brown paper and a piece of string.

They started clubbing with Stacie and Chloe more. Beca couldn't stop bile resting in her throat as she watched Emily dance with anyone.

That night the song sounded like a broken record. It was jumbled and sometimes very unintelligible but Beca knew what it was and she was glad the sentiment was still there, despite them clearly being on _something_.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh my god." Beca groans, putting a box of preowned books on the counter, to sort through.

"What?"

"They've got fucking _Sweet Caroline_ going on." Beca whispers, groaning slightly.

"Huh." Emily mutters, then she looks down again.

 _Sweet Caroline,_  
Good times never seemed so good  
I'd be..

And there's a quick pause before

 _"Be over at ten" you told me time and again,_  
But you're late, I wait around and then,  
I went to the door, I can't take any more,  
It's not you, you let me down again.

Beca groans again before she starts humming _Jimi Hendrix_ 's _Stop_ aloud _._

 _Stop,_  
Baby can't you see that I can't take it no more,  
Stop.

Emily suddenly smacks her hand down and looks at Beca, wide eyed.

Then Emily starts humming aloud.

 _On a shameless night,_  
In a nameless place,  
I thought that love was a hopeless case til I found you, til I found you.

The words seem to be added in Becas head and Beca looks up slowly, her mouth slowly opening.

"Oh my..." Beca whispers. "You're.. my.. I'm you're.."

 

* * *

 

 

Beca thinks she got lucky with her soulmate, Emily.

Emily who asks Beca to read to her and when her head rolls, and falls onto the smaller girls shoulder, she doesn't move and instead falls asleep her head tucked in tight.

Emily who writes songs about Beca as she is working and forces Beca to listen to them, even if it's just a chant of _‘You're so beautiful’_ the whole time. Emily who presses kisses under Becas jaw whilst they're in bed together.

Emily who has electricity coursing through her veins and electricity crackling out of her lips, Beca thinks the buzzing is worth it because it's Emily. Emily kisses like how she is. It's soft and teasing, and slightly clumsy, but Beca loves it. Colour erupts between them even if they're shared at two in the morning or two in the the afternoon, and no matter how cold Emily is, she always sets Beca alight.

Now Beca falls asleep to Emily whispering the lyrics in her ear gently, and she can't think of a better way to spend the rest of her life.

 

_//_

 

**When first I laid eyes upon your face,  
This song replaced all the others I have written.  
It's all brand new because of you,  
Feels like I've known you forever.**

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been proofread.   
> Guesttrash on Tumblr.


End file.
